quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands
Numerous cheat codes exist throughout the Quake series. The following is an attempt to list most of them. Quake NOTE: All commands are case-insensitive and without quotations. *"-mlook" - deactivates mouselook being controlled by the mouse. *"+mlook" - mouselook is controlled by the mouse instead of pressing a button. *"bind" - used in conjunction with a button to specify the function of the button (any previous function set for the button in the configuration menu will be eliminated to make room for the new function). *"changelevel" - changes the level to the specified map, similar to the "map" command. Unlike the latter, the player preserves their state (such as health and weapons). *"cl_bob" - having a default of 0.02, setting this to a lower or higher value causes the weapon bob as the player walks to become less or more noticable respectively *"cl_sidespeed" - having a default of 350, lowering this value slows the player's speed of movement when strafing *"clear" - clears all console messages *"crosshair" - setting this value to 1 displays a crosshair *"deathmatch" - setting this value to 1 and restarting or changing the level will result in the game switching to deathmatch mode. *"fly" - the player can fly instead of walk *"force_centerview" - realigns the player's viewing angle to the default. *"fov #" - changes the field of view, or how much the player can see to their sides *"give #" - give weapon number # ; doesn't give corresponding ammo. For example, "give 3" will give you the Double-Barreled Shotgun *"give X ###" - give ### of X ; X can be S (Nails), R (Rockets), C (Cells), H (Health) or A (Armor) *"give health" - "kills" the player (the player can still jump and shoot, but cannot move and is lying on their side). *"god" - the player becomes invincible *"help" - displays the help menu *"impulse -1" or "impulse 255" - the player receives Quad Damage *"impulse 1" to "impulse 8" - selects the corresponding weapon. *"impulse 9" or "impulse 265" - the player receives all weapons at full ammo, as well as both keys *"impulse 10" - selects the next weapon *"impulse 11" - One rune; repeat 4 times to get all 4 runes **Note: If you use this code more than once, you need to exit and re-enter the console after every usage, otherwise you will always receive only 1 rune. **There is a glitch regarding the runes. A player can find that runes that he/she has completed an episode for can disappear which means that he/she would have to redo an episode. To avoid such a distressing replay, this code is perfect to get back those runes. *"impulse 12" - selects the previous weapon *"kill" - restarts the current level *"load" - loads a .sav file based on the value after the command *"map" - the current level can be changed to the map typed, but unlike the "changelevel" command the player is reverted to the default state of 100 health and only an Axe and Shotgun. *"menu_main" - displays the main menu *"name" - changes the player's name to the variables typed after the command *"noclip" - similar to fly, but the player can also move through solid objects, such as walls *"nosound" - setting this to 1 eliminates all sounds besides ambient noises *"notarget" - enemies cannot target the player *"path" - displays in the console the folder paths being used by the game, ID1 is always loaded whilst extra pak0 files might be loaded if playing a mod. *"pause" - pauses/unpauses the game *"quit" - exits the game *"r_drawviewmodel" - setting this to 0 hides the gun and the player model from other players *"r_dynamic" - setting this to 0 deactivates dynamic lights such as flickering lights. *"r_fullbright" - setting this to 1 causes all surfaces of a level to be completely lit up *"r_shadows" - setting this to 1 renders shadows underneath actors *"r_wateralpha" - having a default value of 1, lowering this value to a decimal allows water to appear transparent. *"registered" - setting this to 1 causes the shareware version of Quake to behave like registered. This will allow the doors to Episodes 2, 3 and 4 to open as they do in the full version of the game, yet stepping onto the Slipgates will cause the game to crash because the level data for these Episodes are missing. *"restart" - similar to "kill" *"save" - saves an .sav file based on the value given after the command. *"sensitivity" - having a default value of 11, setting this to a lower number results in a slower turning speed of the mouse. Setting this to a higher number allows for faster turning speeds, but setting it too high can cause the player to loose their bearings. *"skill" - sets the current skill level, 0 being the easiest and 3 being the hardest *"sv_aim" - the default value of 0.93 gives the player a small amount of autoaim. Setting the value to 1 eliminates the autoaim, while lowering the value allows for more autoaim. *"sv_gravity" - the default is 800, setting this lower causes the player to have less gravity. 100 is similar to what is found in E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo *"sv_maxspeed" - having a default value of 320, lowering this value causes the player to have a slower movement speed *"sv_nostep" - setting this to 1 causes the player to not be able to climb stairs *"version" - gives the date and version number of the .exe file. *"volume" - raising this value to 1 will put the game at maximum volume, lowering this value to be between 0 and 1 will lower the volume, whilst 0 will mute the game. Quake 2 These are some of the console commands or 'cheats' for Quake 2. *"god" - the player becomes invincible, though falling into the void would still kill the player. *"give all" - the player receives all weapons at full ammo *"give ?" - Type give in the console then in place of the ? put the item you need or want. This is a much slower method than using the 'give all' cheat. However, it can be used to give you items that open doors or bypass security. It can also can be used to give ammo and armor, albeit slowly. Typing give health can be used to restore your health to 100%, but it won't let you go over that amount. *"notarget" - the player is invisible to enemies *"sv_gravity (number)" - Represents where you put in numbers for your the gravity settings. For example, if you did 999, you wouldn't even leave the ground if you jumped due to the gravity being too high. If you did 1 you would float and flutter like a feather. *"noclip" - This cheat can be very useful, allowing you to fly around and pass through every object, especially locked doors and secret areas. This can be useful to get out unreachable areas. *"hand #" (0 or 1) - Changes the hand the player uses for holding and firing weapons. This can be useful for firing around corners without uncovering oneself. Quake 3 Arena **god - God mode. **give all - Receive all items **map mapname *'Control Setup:' **+attack **+back **+button0 **+button1 **+button2 **+button3 **+button4 **+button5 **+button6 **-button0 **-button1 **-button2 **-button3 **-button4 **-button5 **-button6 **+forward **+left **+lookdown **+lookup **+mlook **+movedown **+moveleft **+moveright **+moveup **+right **+speed **+strafe **-attack **-back **-forward **-left **-lookdown **-lookup **-mlook **-movedown **-moveleft **-moveright **-moveup **-right **-speed **-strafe **bind - assign a key to command(s). **bindlist - list all currently bound keys. **centerview - quickly move current view to the center of screen. **messagemode - send a message to everyone. **messagemode2 - send a message to teammates. **toggle **toggleconsole **unbind - remove a binding for a key. **unbindall - remove all bindings. Information: **imagelist - list currently open images (textures). **midiinfo - information about MIDI music system. **modelist - list of accessable screen resolutions. **modellist - list of currently open player models. **scanservers - scan the local network for servers. **sectorlist **serverinfo - information about local server. **shaderlist - list of currently open shaders (light effects). **skinlist - list of currently open skins. **soundinfo - information about sound system. **soundlist - list of currently open sound files. **status - status of currently connected server. **systeminfo **userinfo - information about player (you!). Sound: **music **play file - play file sound. **snd_restart - restart sound system. **stopsound Demos: **record - record a demo. **stopdemo - stop recording demo. **demo - play recorded demo. Server: **killserver - stop server. **connect - connect to a server. **kick - kick a user. **serverlist - search for local servers. **disconnect - disconnect from the current server. **heartbeat **devmap - start a listen server with cheats and other development features enabled. Miscallaneous Console Commands: **cg_thirdperson 1 - third-person view (Tomb Raider-style). **arena **changeVectors **cinematic **clear - clear the console. **cmd **condump - save console text to a file. **configstrings **crash - Older version of Quake 3 only. Activate "crash" will crash the game! **cvar_restart **dir - list files in a directory. **dumpuser **echo **error - Older version of Quake 3 only. Activate "error" will crash the game! **exec **freeze **gfxinfo **hunk_stats **in_restart **map **path **quit - exit from Quake 3. **rcon **restart **say **screenshot - save a screenshot. **screenshotJPEG - similar to screenshot, but takes in JPEG format instead of TGA. **set - set a variable. **seta **setenv **sets **setu **testfog **testshader **touchFile **vid_restart **vstr **wait Quake 4 There are hundreds and hundreds of cheat codes, entities, lists and spawn chars for Quake IV. All of them are worked into the coding of the game and all work if typed down properly and accurately. Accuracy is the key when putting these codes in because one wrong word, space, symbol or underscore will result in it not working. The way of opening the console is CTRL+ALT+TILDE (~). Basic codes *"god" - the player becomes invincible *"undying" - the player stops taking damage at one health and zero armor. *"give ammoregen" - the player's ammo regenerates over time *"give doubler" - the player will do twice as much damage as normal, the friendlies do the same damage, it last for one level. *"give haste" - the player's speed is increased for thirty seconds *"give quad" - the player will do quadruple damage for thirty seconds *"give all" - the player receives all weapons, armor, health and ammo. Note: Your weapons will not be upgraded before you reach the level where you obtain the upgrade from your teammates. *"give weapon #" - # stands for the weapon you want to spawn. Note: Not all weapons need to key in its full name to get it. (i.e. Dark Matter Gun = give weapon_dmg) *"give guard" - the player receives an additional 100 armor depending on level and situation *"Pm_speed #" - the player's speed is increased; based upon what number is entered *"Pm_jumpheight #" - the player's jump is increased; based upon what number is entered *"Pm_thirdperson 0 or 1" - the player can toggle between first-person perspective ("0") and third-person perspective ("1"). The third-person may be unplayable due to the lack of the front view and HUD to tell your status. *"noclip" - This code makes it so you can walk through walls, floors, etc, use this cheat too much may cause the game to crash. *"notarget" - Enemies will not notice you, unlike Doom 3 or its expansion pack, this cheat will work on any enemy. Friendlies still can see you. The enemies will only attack friendlies if this cheat is enabled, may make the escort missions harder. Also after doing cheats like ammo-regen, doubler and guard, make sure you put in give all so that you get the extra armor etc. Spawn codes There are codes to spawn anyone marine or monster you see in the game (that includes the nexus brain and all the other boss monsters as well. You can also spawn marines that you see in gameplay). If you put in the code spawnentities you will be able to see the entities or codes that make up that level and be able to use them. These include gameplay objects, random objects, gameplay characters, monsters, ammo, weapons, enemy and friendly vehicles and spawners like lights and sounds. although about fifty percent of these are unusable without advanced coding (possible only the creators know), some of them are like lights, random and usable objects. Here are some more codes that will spawn marines, entities and even monsters for you. The armed human allies will carry Machine Guns only. *"spawn char_marine" - spawns a marine ally *"spawn char_marine_tech" - spawns a marine technician; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_tech_armed" - spawns a marine technician; armed *"spawn char_marine_medic" - spawns a marine medic; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_medic_armed" - spawns a marine medic; armed *"spawn monster_strogg_marine" - spawns a Strogg marine *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_mgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a machine gun *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_sgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a shotgun *"spawn monster_grunt" - spawns a Strogg Grunt *"spawn monster_berserker" - spawns Strogg Berserker *"spawn monster_gunner" - spawns Strogg Tank *"spawn monster_network_guardian" - spawns Strogg Network Guardian *"spawn light" - spawns an entity to light the player's way Notes: #Spawning too many actors at the same location could cause the game to lag heavily and/or crash. #Spawning two at the same spot will cause them stuck and unable to move. #Spawned units will be seen in cutscenes. #Spawn friendlies will make most situations easier, even if they are killed you will receive no penalty. Sources Gameaholic.com Trivia *The "god" cheat, along with "noclip" and "notarget", was a universal cheat, having appeared in almost every game. Category:Misc